Una visita a los ingenieros Vongola
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: Tsuna por petición de Reborn, realiza una visita a la mansión de sus jóvenes amigos e ingenieros de su familia, pero tras un accidente Tsuna tendrá que soportar a Byakuran y a Spanner con sus bajadas de azucar, ademas de los ataques de sus guardianes por un juego donde el es el premio?...no se si se quedara así o le hare mas capítulos como ustedes elijan o como lleque mi inspiracin


**OLA A TODO MUNDO XD otra vez soy yo para dejarles este "corto" one-shot de KHR, espero que sea de su agrado, todabia no se si hacerle otros capítulos pero por ahora lo dejare como un simple one-shot XD bueno sin mas aquí les dejo mi historia para que la lean:**

******Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

* * *

**~UNA VISITA A LOS INGENIEROS VONGOLA~ **

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en la sala de esa gran base, que los mecánicos llamaban casa, Spanner y Irie no habían tardado mucho en unirse a Vongola, sus familias habían aceptado que sus hijos se unieran con la excusa de que irían a estudiar para ser contratados por una gran empresa para que dieran su ayuda con sus grandes habilidades, sus familias no lo habían dudado ni un segundo, ni una día esperaron y ya habían empacado sus maletas, cuando Tsuna oyó esto le cayó una gota, sus familias sí que debían estar contentas, aunque tal vez existían otros asuntos, pero lo mejor era no meterse.

Mientras esperaba, su intuición le advirtió que se encontraba en peligro, y como creía plenamente en ella, se tomo una píldora y se puso los guantes, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la puerta fue destruida, entrando de ella un gola mosca, Tsuna se le quedo viendo -"Porque ha entrado así uno de los gola mosca de Spanner"- Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, el gola mosca le había lanzado unos misiles, Tsuna logro esquivarlo, pero el gola mosca había desaparecido de su vista, apareciendo atrás de Tsuna, dándole un puñetazo en la espalda lanzándole contra el suelo -"parece que Spanner ah creado un gola mosca más fuerte"- Tsuna suspiro.

-Parece que eh bajado mi guardia por un momento- Se limpio la sangre de la boca y se puso otra vez en guardia -Pero no creas que se volverá a repetir- Sonrió y con sus flamas, se puso atrás del gola mosca y sin ningún remordimiento lo atravesó de un puñetazo, Tsuna se había vuelto más fuerte, ya que después de que se rompiera la maldición de los arcobalenos, Reborn se lo había llevado a entrenar por dos meses, sus guardianes se habían quedado en Namimori, aunque ellos tampoco perdieron el tiempo, fueron entrenados por tutores que eligió reborn, ellos también habían entrenado, pero a diferencia de Tsuna, ellos solo entrenaron un mes, nunca supo el porqué de esto, fue sacado de sus pensamientos, por unos aplausos provenientes de la entrada, voltio su vista encontrándose con Byakuran con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien hecho Tsuna-chan, estos dos meses que pasaron, si que no as desperdiciado tu tiempo entrenando- Byakuran sonreía divertidamente, mientras se llevaba un malvavisco a la boca.

-Byakuran, debo pensar que este gola mosca es tu forma de bienvenida- Tsuna apago sus llamas y se acerco a él.

-No precisamente, este gola mosca estaba fuera de control, pero no quería pelear, por lo que escape de él y lo traje hasta acá, nunca imagine que te tomaría de blanco- Esto lo dijo con una expresión inocente…la cual daba más miedo que ternura.

-B-bueno ya no importa- Tsuna sonreía nerviosamente, algo le decía que él lo había atraído a propósito -"De seguro estaba aburrido"- Pensó Tsuna.

-Bueno también era por eso, pero quería saber que tan fuerte te habías vuelto Tsuna-chan-Byakuran se lo había dicho sin ningún remordimiento en su voz.

-HIII! B-Byakuran ya te dije que no leas mis pensamientos y si querías saberlo, me hubieras avisado- Tsuna siempre se ponía nervioso cuando Byakuran le leía los pensamientos, nunca le había gustado que los demás lo hicieran, aunque Reborn nunca le hiciera caso.

-Pero Tsuna-chan, eso le quitaría la diversión- Tsuna no sabía cómo tomar eso, así que prefirió ignorarlo, sería mucho esfuerzo intentar comprender al alvino, además de que estaba seguro que solo le traería mas problemas.

-Tsuna-kun- Una voz proveniente de la entrada los saco de su mundo, de la entrada entraba un Irie sonriente, Tsuna se acerco a saludarlo, atrás de el venia Spanner ocupado en su computadora, había apartado su vista de la computadora le había dado una paleta y le había dicho un seco-Hola y bienvenido- para seguir en sus proyectos.

-Lo siento Tsuna-kun pero cuando Spanner empieza a trabajar es muy "difícil" que tome atención a otra cosa, puede estar incluso toda la noche en su computadora sin mostrar un indicio de cansancio- Suspiro cansadamente Irie, eso le había ocasionado varios problemas, siempre tenía la suerte de encontrar a Spanner en el suelo durmiendo por toda la base, eso no era algo muy saludable, tenía que cuidarse más.

-Pero has hecho un avance Tsuna-chan, Spanner te ha puesto atención para saludarte, eso es todo un logro, siéntete afortunado- Tsuna se estremeció ante esto, Byakuran le había dicho esto con un perverso brillo en la mirada -"Se que Byakuran ya no es malo, pero eso no le quita lo diabólico"- Fue lo único que pudo pensar tsuna, después de eso, Irie le había dado la propuesta de enseñarle la base, ya habían pasado dos horas y ya llevaban mostrándoles varias habitaciones, unos eran simples cuartos, pero otras eran demasiado extrañas para que el castaño las entendiera, así que termino ignorando algunas, cuando habían llegado a una recamara blanca, Tsuna sintió mucha curiosidad por ella, aunque como dice el dicho -"La curiosidad mato al gato"- Mala suerte que Tsuna no conociera muchos dichos.

-Que es esta habitación Irie-san - Irie le había explicado que era una habitación que servía de celda, aunque también servía para despejar la mente, Irie le había mostrado la habitación, la habitación era completamente blanca, solo tenía un sillón en el cuarto y nada más, no tenia ventanas, la puerta tenía un mecanismo para cerrarse y abrirse solo de afuera, la puerta tenía un escudo de flamas, para que gente normal, no pudiera destruirla, incluso para alguien con flamas sería muy difícil romperla.

-Aquí tenemos el panel de control, con esto controlamos la seguridad de la cámara, además de que le agregamos otro medio de seguridad, para que cuando sea cerrada las personas que se encuentren adentro no puedan activar sus flamas- Irie sonreía con gran orgullo, esa celda serviría en el futuro para las cárceles vongola, o para otras cosas, pero todos estaban muy distraídos que no notaron que algo se acercaba a ellos, Tsuna sintió que su intuición le alertaba, por lo que se iba a poner en última voluntad, ya se había tragado una píldora, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse sus guantes, dos golas moscas habían aparecido y se acercaron a una gran velocidad lanzándoles misiles.

-HIIII-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Tsuna cuando dos pares de manos lo lanzaron adentro de la habitación, cuando abrió los ojos, sobre él se encontraban Byakuran y Spanner, ellos lo habían intentado proteger, Tsuna sintió sus mejillas arder -C-chicos se ¿encuentran bien?- Los aludidos se incorporaron y le dieron un leve si, estaban un poco lastimados por protegerlo.

-No preocupes Tsuna-chan, unos cuantos misiles no nos harán daño- Byakuran sonreía mientras sacaba un bolsa de malvaviscos -De quien sabe donde- y se los comía.

-Será mejor que veamos cómo esta Irie-kun- Fue lo que dijo Spanner, pero cuando iban a salir, la puerta de la habitación se cerró en sus caras, los tres se sorprendieron ante esto -Porque la puerta se ah ¿cerrado?- Tsuna sentía un extraño, por no decir peligroso presentimiento de esto.

-Jajaja creo que los misiles han dañado el panel de control provocando que se active el modo aislamiento- Tsuna sintió una gota caer por su cabeza -"Porque rayos lo dice como si fuera divertido"- Tsuna suspiro -"Es un caso perdido comprender a Byakuran"- La voz de Spanner lo saco de sus lamentos.

-No creo que haya de que preocuparse, Irie se dará cuenta de nuestra situación y vendrá a sacarnos, no te preocupes joven Vongola- Spanner lo había dicho tan calmadamente, que Tsuna lo miro con incredulidad -"Es que acaso, a ellos dos les da igual su situación"- Pero si lo que decía Spanner era cierto, no tenían de que preocuparse.

-Jajaja Spanner tiene razón- Byakuran sonrió, pero su mirada cambio a una con un brillo siniestro- Solo esperemos que Irie esté bien, tal vez se desmayo o escapo y no se ah dado cuenta que nos quedamos encerrados aquí- Eso les cayó a Spanner y a tsuna como un balde de agua fría, eso era muy probable conociendo a Irie…estaban perdidos.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que le envié una mensaje por mi computadora así que no hab...- Tsuna noto que Spanner se había quedado callado, además había abierto su boca provocando que su paleta se cayera, primero se preocupo, pero cuando vio lo que sostenía, trago con dificultad, su laptop se encontraba destruida, -"tal vez se destrozo cuando me ayudo"- Tsuna se sentía culpable, había sido su culpa que quedara su computadora así.

-Oh vaya así que nos quedamos encerrados hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra desaparición, bueno, de todos modos no te preocupes Tsuna-chan no me molestaría quedarme encerrado toda la noche aquí contigo- Tsuna se estremeció, esto le daba muy mala espina, estuvieron un rato sentados, ya llevaban dos horas, Tsuna estaba nervioso, Spanner estaba serio, parece que aun estaba enojado por lo de su computadora, Byakuran comía malvaviscos y solo le preguntaba cosas intimas a Tsuna, ocasionando un sonrojo tras otro en Tsuna, pasaron otras 2 horas, los tres supieron que significaba que estarían ahí toda la noche, por lo que usaron -"piedra papel y tijeras"- para saber quien dormiría en el sillón, Tsuna fue el ganador, pero Byakuran en vez de enojarse soltó una pequeña risa.

-Espero que estés cómodo Tsuna-chan- Tsuna solo asintió, algo se traía entre manos el alvino, se veía demasiado sonriente, además de que Spanner cada vez aumentaba mas su aura asesina, cuando tsuna iba a preguntar, un sonido se escucho en la habitación, Spanner y Byakuran parpadearon un poco, antes de voltear hacia Tsuna, uno con enojo y otro con burla -"HIIII se me había olvidado que traje mi celular en el bolsillo"- Saco su celular y les dio la espalda para contestar, no quería ver las miradas que le estaban dando.

-Bueno, Tsuna ¿eres tú?- Irie se escuchaba un poco preocupado.

-Irie-san, si soy yo- Tsuna esperaba que Irie no dijera nada de su error.

-Irie suspiro- Tsuna-san qué bueno que eres tú, los eh estado buscando por horas, los golas moscas ya están apagados, parece que Byakuran no había cumplido con su misión, solo detuvo a uno de tres-Irie se escuchaba un poco molesto.

-EH! Byakuran tenia que deshacerse de esos golas moscas- Tsuna miro al aludido con enojo, Byakuran solo le sonrió y señalo el celular, Tsuna volteo, lo mejor era no reprocharle nada- De todos modos Irie-san tenemos problemas, nos hemos quedado encerrados en la celda que me enseñaste antes de que nos atacaran- Tsuna esperaba que Irie pudiera sacarlo pronto de ahí, no quería quedarse con Byakuran toda la noche, Spanner no le molestaba, pero Byakuran, era otro caso…

-¡¿QUE?! así que ahí han estado todo el tiempo, porque no me habías ¿llamado?- Tsuna no respondió por lo que Irie mejor prosiguió-bueno no importa, Ahora si no me equivoco el panel se ah roto verdad, creo que me tardare un tiempo en arreglarlo y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme a romperla por lo que se tendrán que quedar toda la noche Tsuna-san- Irie le dolía el estomago, todo esto era un caos, temía por la seguridad de su amigo, conocía ah Byakuran y aunque tsuna no lo creyera, también Spanner era un peligro.

-HIIII! ¿No podrás arreglarlo?...b-bueno no te preocupes Irie-san nosotros pasaremos aquí la noche- Tsuna quería que lo tragara la tierra, pero no podía hacer ya nada, tendría que conformarse y resignarse a dormir junto a Byakuran, ante este pensamiento, Tsuna trago un poco de saliva.

-Pero antes que colgara Tsuna, Irie recordó algo que le puso más nervioso que de costumbre, esperaba estar equivocado o tsuna no saldría vivo de esa celda.

-T-tsuna-san te preguntare algo rápido pero no dejes que escuchen Byakuran o Spanner- tsuna se puso nervioso, eso no era algo bueno por el tono de su amigo, por lo que disimulo.

-S-si Irie-san?-tsuna esperaba que no fuera algo muy malo.

-¿b-Byakuran-san y Spanner tienen reserva de sus dulces?- Tsuna volteo disimuladamente, Spanner no llevaba ninguna paleta y Byakuran sonreía psicopatamente sin ningún bombón en su mano, Tsuna pensó antes de contestar.

-Pues Spanner hace ya que se comió una paleta y no ah comido otra, lo mismo paso con Byakuran…creo que ha pasado como una hora- Esto tsuna lo susurro para que los aludidos no escucharan.

-Irie trago saliva- T-tsuna-san e-estas en problemas, Byakuran-san y Spanner tienen un drástico cambio personalidad cuando no comen por largo tiempo dulces, calculo que ya pasaron como dos horas ¿no?, pues más o menos el cambio les ocurrirá en tres horas- Ah Tsuna esto le cayó como un balde de agua.

Eso significaba que dentro de una hora tendría ¿problemas? -"Que hice yo para merecerme esto"-Tsuna lloraba internamente -I-Irie-san que puedo hacer para que no me ocurra ¿nada?- Tsuna tenía un poco de esperanza.

-B-bueno solo hay algo que puedes hacer para tranquilizarlos, tienes qu-…- Pero antes que pudiera terminar, la línea fue cortada, Tsuna iba a intentar marcar pero Byakuran le había quitado el celular.

-Ya no preocupes Tsuna-chan, estaremos muy bien- Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, acaso ya le estaba afectando no comer dulces?...estaba más que muerto.

-B-Byakuran-san necesito mi celular para algo urgente- Pero Byakuran lo miraba de forma siniestra, Tsuna intento quitárselo pero no hubo buenos resultados, en uno de sus intentos había tirado el celular al suelo, rompiéndolo -HIII! reborn se va a enojar, ese celular era nuevo- Tsuna no se preocupaba por el celular, el no era materialista, a lo que temía, era que reborn le diera un castigo por romperlo.

Del celular un pequeño papel salió disparado hacia Tsuna, este lo cogió, desdoblo el papel y empezó a leerlo.

-"Ciaossu dame-Tsuna, si estás leyendo esto de seguro es porque has roto tu celular, sigues siendo un inútil Tsuna, cuando regreses, te hare pasar más entrenamientos, con cariño: Reborn~- Tsuna trago saliva y sudo frio –"Acaso esto podría ponerse peor…y porque con cariño, maldito Reborn"- Tsuna estaba en una esquina con un aura depresiva.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, el pobre usagi-chan está deprimido- Tsuna se estremeció ante ese nombre, lentamente volteo para encontrarse con Byakuran, parado atrás de el, Tsuna se estremeció ante la mirada de Byakuran.

-B-Byakuran se te ofrece algo- Tsuna tenía miedo, pero no era como antes, no como cuando peleaba contra un enemigo, no ahora sentía miedo de otra forma, pero no sabía bien que.

-Oh~ claro usagi-chan- Byakuran ensancho su sonrisa aun mas (si eso es posible) y se acerco mas a tsuna- necesito que me hagas un favor- Byakuran de la nada saco un vestido de sirvienta- me gustaría que te pusieras esto- Tsuna miro el vestido, después a Byakuran, otra vez al vestido y empezó a temblar.

-B-byakuran no hablas enserio ¿verdad?- Tsuna empezaba a caminar hacia atrás- no voy a ponerme eso- Tsuna temblaba levemente -"porque rayos trae un vestido…mejor dicho de donde rayos lo saco"- La intuición de tsuna se activo y como pudo evito el agarre de Byakuran- HIII Byakuran aléjate…- Tsuna corría de Byakuran, pero como no podía esconderse, lo único que pudo es correr por toda la habitación, pero como Dame-Tsuna que era, se tropezó y cayó, para fortuna o no, cayó sobre Spanner, quien estaba sentado en el sillón con la mirada en el suelo.

-HIII Spanner-san lo siento, fue un accidente- Tsuna intento pararse, pero Spanner no lo soltó y lo atrajo hacia él.

-A donde crees que vas Tsuna…porque mejor no jugamos- Spanner miraba a Tsuna con diversión, Tsuna se sonrojo levemente ante esto, Spanner se había acercado a la oreja de Tsuna, mordiéndola y haciendo que el castaño casi compitiera con un tomate.

-Mou~ aléjate de usagi-chan- Byakuran con elegancia había tomado a Tsuna alejándolo de Spanner, ahora lo cargaba de forma nupcial, Spanner ante esto le dio una mirada asesina a Byakuran.

-Que crees que haces Byakuran, el es mío ahora devuélvemelo- Spanner intento tomar a Tsuna, pero Byakuran había saltado hacia atrás evadiéndolo.

-"HIIII No soy de ninguno de los dos…mejor no digo nada, siento que eso solo causara más problemas"- Tsuna ante el brusco movimiento de Byakuran inconscientemente se aferro de su cuello, haciendo que Byakuran sonriera y que Spanner frunciera el ceño.

-Ves Tsuna me prefiere a mí- Byakuran sonrió victorioso, Tsuna al escuchar eso se separo inmediatamente- Que pasa usagi-chan, estabas mejor de la otra forma- Tsuna se estremeció y como pudo se soltó del agarre de Byakuran cayendo en el suelo.

-No soy tu juguete Byakuran, ni tampoco el tuyo Spanner- Tsuna intento parecer enojado, pero para los ojos de Spanner y Byakuran, solo era un lindo puchero.

-"Lindo"- Byakuran y Spanner pensaron al mismo tiempo, los dos se miraron unos segundos antes de asentir, Byakuran camino hacia el sillón mientras que Spanner se puso atrás de Tsuna, este los miro con duda.

-¿Que pasa chicos?- Tsuna miro con duda a Spanner, este solo lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, la cual hizo a Tsuna temer, miro hacia Byakuran, lo que vio lo asusto, intento pararse, pero Spanner lo había sujetado de los brazos- No espera, suéltame Spanner, están locos si creen que hare eso- Tsuna intento soltarse pero Spanner lo había sujetado con firmeza.

-Mou~ no tienes que temer Usagi-Chan esto te gustara al final- Byakuran empezó ah acercársele a Tsuna con el traje de Maid, un brillo perverso se podía ver en su mirada, al igual que en la de Spanner.

* * *

**CON IRIE:**

Gritos se oyeron por toda la mansión, Irie que se encontraba hablando por teléfono salto de la sorpresa tirando su celular al suelo.

-¿Tsuna-san?...Gulp- Irie trago saliva- Parece que ya paso el tiempo límite de la cordura de Byakuran-san y Spanner- Irie con temor cogió el celular- O-ola…-Irie pudo escuchar unos gritos del otro lado antes de escuchar un leve.

-Vamos en camino- Irie no supo que decir, suspirando, confirmo.

-Aquí los esperamos Reborn-san- Reborn colgó, Irie se desplomo en su silla- Esta mansión no durara mucho- Irie se agarro el estomago, mañana seria un día para nada tranquilo, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**CON TSUNA, BYAKURAN Y SPANNER:**

Byakuran y Spanner tenían un leve hilo de sangre caer por sus narices, y no era para menos, Tsuna se encontraba en el sillón sentado y con el traje de Maid encima, era un vestido de color negro con parte blancas, el vestido se amarraba en la parte del cuello, formando un lindo moño en la parte derecha del cuello de Tsuna, el escote estaba esponjado, por lo que parecía que Tsuna si tuviera pecho, el vestido le llegaba hasta los muslos, tenía puestas unas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta por arriba de las rodillas, tenia puestos un par de zapatos negros con moños blancos, en el cabello tenía unas orejas de gato, si los dos no conocieran a Tsuna, pensarían que se trataba de una mujer.

-Ya se divirtieron, ahora regrésenme mi ropa- Tsuna tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y lagrimas en los ojos, Byakuran y Spanner lo vieron unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Pero usagi-chan, porque mejor antes no jugamos un juego- Byakuran empezó ah acercársele peligrosamente a Tsuna.

-Byakuran tiene razón Tsuna, porque mejor no disfrutamos esta oportunidad y jugamos un poco- Spanner se sentó en el sillón a lado derecho de Tsuna, mientras que Byakuran en el lado izquierdo, los dos empezaron ah acercársele lentamente a Tsuna, este solo temblaba, intento pararse pero Byakuran y Spanner lo habían sujetado de sus manos, las tenían agarradas poniéndolas encima de su cabeza, mientras que sus otras manos empezaron a tocar ciertas partes del castaño que le hicieron estremecer.

-No por favor…todos menos eso- Tsuna empezaba a soltar lagrimas.

* * *

**CON IRIE:**

-Reborn-san ¿no llegarían en dos horas?- Irie veía con incógnita a Reborn, sin más, se aparto de la puerta dejándole pasar, detrás de el, le siguieron los guardianes del decimo entrar, irire pensaba en cerrar, pero atrás de los guardianes entraron algunos arcobalenos, Irie se sorprendió por esto, desde que ellos habían regresado a su forma, ya no eran tan usual verlos juntos, entre los arcobalenos estaban, Fon, Colonnello, y Verde, Irie suspiro.

-Bueno al menos pudo haber sido peor, pudieron haber ve-…-Pero Irie no pudo completar su frase porque por la puerta entro todo Varia, bueno casi todos, faltaba Levi.

-Reborn-san- Irie se sujeto el estomago y se acerco a Reborn- Porque están aquí Varia y los arcobalenos- Irie había palidecido un poco.

-Porque pensé que no solo debe entablar amistad con sus científicos, también con varia y algunos arcobalenos- Reborn escondió su sonrisa bajo su fedora, Irie iba a decir algo, pero todavía quería vivir...así que solo asintió.

-Ushishishi ahora que juego nos tienes preparado bebe- Bel sonreía de forma siniestra, esperaba poder divertirse un poco, ya llevaba tiempo sin divertirse.

-Voiiiiiii espero que nos hayas traído para algo urgente- Squalo agitaba su espada, parecía molesto.

-Basura…-Xanxus miraba con desprecio a Reborn, este solo le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Ma ma, podremos disfrutar todos juntos estas vacaciones- Yamamoto ante la atmosfera pesada intento aligerarla, pero esto solo la empeoro.

-¡ CÁLLATE IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL! estamos aquí para rescatar al Decimo no para vacacionar- Gokudera tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con enojo a Takeshi, este solo sonreía y ponía su mano en la parte atrás de su cabeza.

-Reborn-kora, no recordaba que fueras tan viejo, ser un bebe sí que lo ocultaba-kora- Colonnello miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Reborn este le dio una mirada de enojo y estrellaron sus frentes.

-No sé de que hablas yo todavía soy joven, pero no es mi culpa que me vea más maduro por tener tantos amantes- Ante esto Colonnello frunció el ceño, de las miradas, siguieron con los insultos hasta terminar con los golpes.

-Príncipe de pacotilla~ usted dijo que serian vacaciones no que era un rescate- Fran ante este comentario recibió tres cuchillos en la espalda- Mou~ sempai, eso duele~- Fran se quito los cuchillos y los rompió, provocando que Bel se enojara mas.

-Ushishishi alguien quiere morir- Bel saco mas cuchillos, y empezó a perseguí a Fran, ante esto, Gokudera se molesto y les empezó a lanzar dinamitas, Ryohei ante la pelea empezó a gritar cosas extremas y sin ningún motivo empezó una lucha de puñetazos con Lussuria, quien acepto gustoso la pelea, Yamamoto también acepto el "juego" de Squalo y empezaron a pelear, los arcobalenos miraban esto, algunos con aburrimientos otros con diversión, Xanxus solo veía esto con aburrimiento, pero su paciencia se iba acabando y ya sacaba sus pistolas, Mukuro había hecho una ilusión sobre hibari causando el enojo de este y habían empezado una batalla también.

-Reborn-san van a destruir la mansión- Irie cada vez estaba más nervioso, Reborn solo bufo y dejo de pelear con Colonnello, transformo a León en su pistola y disparo al techo, todos pararon sus peleas y voltearon a verlo.

-No es momento de jugar, recuerden que la misión es rescatar al Dame-Tsuna- Reborn tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- El que lo encuentre y toque primero a Tsuna, como gran premio del juego, se quedara con el por una semana, podrán hacer lo que quieran con él, ya sea pelear, platicar o jugar con el- Estas palabras Reborn las dijo en forma seductora y perversa- Lo que ustedes quieran- Ante esto, algunos se sonrojaron, otros bufaron, unos se sorprendieron y otros simplemente no mostraron ninguna emoción.

-Reborn-san, no se molestara Tsuna si lo pone de premio- Reborn no contesto y escondió su sonrisa tras el sombrero, sin más disparo al techo- Empieza el juego, veremos quien llega primero con Dame-Tsuna ah se me olvidaba el que no juegue recibirá un castigo- Todos se estremecieron por la sonrisa que llevaba Reborn al decir esas palabras, sin poder rechazar el juego, al momento de que Reborn disparo todos salieron de la sala, algunos corriendo, otros simplemente caminando.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando todos llegaron al lugar donde estaba Tsuna, Reborn e Irie ya estaban ahí, cuando estaban a punto de romperla se escucharon ruidos del cuarto.

-No espera, duele…Ah- Tsuna gritaba casi gimiendo, ante esto, algunos se sonrojaron y otros tuvieron pensamientos para nada sanos.

-Yo se que te gusta usagi-chan, te vez tan lindo con esas lagrimas en tus ojos- Byakuran hablaba pícaramente, todos se quedaron en shock.

–"Que rayos esta haciendo Byakuran con Tsuna"- Este fue el pensamiento de los más inocentes, otros imaginando lo que pasaba, solo sonreirán de forma perversa.

-Byakuran yo también quiero hacerlo, no te quedes con toda la diversión para ti solo- Spanner fue la gota que derramo el vaso en las mentes de todos, ya se estaban imaginando cosas para nada saludables sus mentes ya de por si corrompidas lo quedaron aun mas.

-No Spanner por favor, ya no puedo mas- Tsuna parecía cansado, todos se sonrojaron al imaginarse a Tsuna en una posición para nada inocente.

-Mou~ Tsuna no es justo también déjame a mi divertirme, rayos Tsuna...estas todo sudoroso- Ante esto, ninguno espero mas y usando sus cajas destruyeron la pared, cuando el humo se disipo, todos entraron.

-QUE CREES QUE LE HACES AL DECIMO- Gokureda aunque tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, como mano derecha tenía que salvarlo –"Malditos no dejare que se lo violen"- sonrojado Gokudera se acerco a Byakuran y a Spanner, pero la escena que vio lo hicieron abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Chicos…ayúdenme- Tsuna se encontraba en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y temblaba como un animal indefenso.

A todos les dio una hemorragia nasal, Tsuna si que podía ser peligroso.

-Byakuran-san, Spanner que le hicieron a Tsuna- Irie pregunto con miedo, no quería que Tsuna hubiera sido violado en contra de su voluntad.

-Mou~ no hemos hecho nada malo, solo jugábamos con Tsuna- Byakuran se había cruzado de brazos.

-Es cierto solo jugábamos- Spanner había dicho de forma seductora, haciendo que todos se estremecieran, Tsuna se levanto con dificultad, Tsuna era ajeno de los sonrojos de todos los presentes.

-Mou~ pues para la otra sean más amables, fueron demasiados bruscos- Tsuna miraba hacia otro lado enojado.

-Para la otra ushishishi que plebeyo mas pervertido- Tsuna vio a Bel con duda.

-¿P-pervertido? De que hablas- Tsuna entonces se acordó- oh si lo dices por esto vestido Byakuran y Spanner me lo pusieron a la fuerza, enserio si querían jugar no necesitaba este vestido, solo lo hubieran hecho cuando estaba con mi ropa normal- Todos antes las palabras del castaño hicieron una mirada de incredulidad.

- Mou~ pero así te ves más lindo además con esa ropa es más fácil jugar- Byakuran sonrió pícaramente, todos se sonrojaron.

-De que hablas, tener este vestido no facilita que ma hagan cosquillas- Tsuna miraba enojado a Byakuran.

-¿Cosquillas?- todos preguntaron en voz alta, Tsuna parpadeo antes de contestar.

-Si cosquillas, los dos sin previo aviso, se lanzaron contra mí y empezaron ah hacerme cosquillas por su culpa ahora estoy todo sudoroso- Tsuna suspiro, la mayoría tuvo la intención de estrellarse contra la pared o palmearse al frente.

-No entiendo nada al EXTREMO- Ryohei habia gritado, pero un sonrojo en sus mejillas, delataba que el también pensaba otras cosas.

-Pero eso es bueno Tsuna-san pensamos que Byakuran y Spanner le habían hecho otras cosas- Irie pensó en voz alta, tapándose la boca, Tsuna hizo su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Otras cosas?... ¿cómo cuales?- Tsuna los miraba con interrogante, pero algunos se sonrojaron y otros solo voltearon hacia otro lado, pero antes de que pudieran contestarle, la voz de verde se escucho.

-Que acaso no estaban jugando a capturar a Tsuna- Verde sonreía con malicia- y yo que pensaba que disfrutarían esa semana completa con la linda Maid, supongo que me la quedare- Verde se iba ah acercar a Tsuna pero una bala, un cuchillo, un dinamita y una espada, y mas armas, además de otras auras amenazantes, hicieron que se detuviera.

-Ni lo pienses Verde, saben que, ahora creo que también participo- Reborn empuñaba su pistola y miraba a Tsuna con malicia, Tsuna trago saliva ante la mirada de todos, Byakuran imaginando lo que pasaba se acerco al oído de Tsuna.

-Te recomiendo que corras- Tsuna no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, entrando a modo hypper lanzo un ataque hacia la pared destruyéndola, pero al hacer eso, su vestido se desgarro haciéndolo más apetecible según para los presentes.

-Porque me pasa esto solo a mi- Tsuna pensaba amargamente.

**~15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS ~**

Tsuna ya llevaba 15 minutos sin parar de huir, habia tenido que escapar de Bel y sus cuchillos, de fran y sus ilusiones, de Lussuria y su perversa aura, eso si que le habia dado miedo, pero Tsuna se habia sorprendido aun mas de que incluso sus guardianes le habían atacado, Tsuna solo esperaba poder escapar, cansado, Tsuna bajo un poco la velocidad pero cuando Tsuna doblo una esquina, pudo sentir peligro, sin pensarlo dos veces acelero el paso, pero no lo hizo a tiempo y fue agarrado por tres pares de mano, quienes lo jalaron hacia atrás, Tsuna cerró los ojos, escucho dos voces muy conocidas para él.

-Herbívoro- escucho una voz fría pero al mismo tiempo misteriosa

-Dame-Tsuna- escucho una voz madura y seductora.

-kufufufufu- y una voz juguetona pero atrayente.

Tsuna no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber de quién se trataba, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una fría mirada negra, una bicolor y otra metálica, esto hizo que Tsuna tragara saliva.

-R-reborn…Hi-hibari-san…Mukuro- Tsuna deseaba que eso fuera un pesadilla, no solo sería el esclavo de uno, no, sería el esclavo de tres de las persona más sádicas y terroríficas que hay.

-Parece que tendremos que compartir kufufufufu- Mukuro miraba a todos con una sonrisa, pero su voz podía delatar su molestia.

-Herbívoros yo no comparto mi presa- Hibari tenía una mirada fría dirigida hacia mukuro y Reborn, claro que mandaba una más molesta a mukuro por obvias razones.

-Creo que solo hay una opción- Reborn miro con molestias sus contrincantes y miro a Tsuna- a quien elijes Dame-Tsuna- Reborn le dio una mirada amenazante a Tsuna.

-"Pero en vez de preguntarme, más pareciera que me amenazas"- Tsuna pensó con miedo, miro a los presentes, cada uno le mandaba una mirada amenazante, Tsuna ante tanta presión solo pudo hacer algo…desmayarse.

-Creo que no hay otra opción tendremos que compartir- Mukuro y Hibari le dieron una clara mirada de molestia- no tienten a su suerte, puedo quedarme yo solo con Tsuna- Mukuro con molestia acepto al igual que Hibari, Reborn sonrió y cargo a Tsuna de forma nupcial.

-Entonces creo que yo me lo llevare la primera semana, después ustedes tendrán su semana con el - Sin esperar objeción empezó a caminar por el pasillo- desde ahora tendrás unas noches muy ocupadas Dame-Tsuna- Reborn oculto su sonrisa con su fedora, Tsuna entre sueños, abrazo a Reborn por el cuello, ante esto Reborn se estremeció.

-Me las pagaras Dame-Tsuna- Reborn tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Las siguientes tres semanas, Tsuna si que estará ocupado~…

* * *

**FIN…O ¿NO?**

**BUENO espero recibir sus criticas XD**

**siento que el final me quedo flojo, pero es que no sabia que ponerle de final XD**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, no lo olviden**

**dejen rewies XD**

**PD: intentare actualizar pronto mis fics de :**

**-Los vongola ¿nekos?**

**Y**

**-Historias de PersonajexLector**

**ciao! ciao!**


End file.
